In a gas turbine, which comprises a compressor, a combustion means and a turbine, cooling air, which is removed from the compressor under high pressure, is needed to cool the components that come into contact with hot gas.
In a gas turbine developed by the applicant, compressed air is removed from a radial stage of a compressor, which is an end stage in this case, through the suction-side side wall of the diffuser vane.
The compressed cooling air is removed from the compressor stage, which comprises a rotor disk and a diffuser, and is fed to a cooling air line arranged in the housing of the compressor. A deadwater or separation area, which compromises the efficiency of the entire compressor stage, frequently develops in such a diffuser in the suction-side, rear area of the flow channel due to the buildup of boundary layers on the diffuser vanes.